Fighting for Life
by iheartchad andtaylor
Summary: Gabriella and Troys Daughter Alyssa is stuck in an Abusive relationship she might not live to see the end of. I DO NOT OWN HSM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS Rated T for Abuse
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, he did it again. Only this time it was worse not only did he slap me but he kicked and punched me. Now I have a black eye. What I am going to tell my friends my mother. I can't tell my friends that Jake has been beating me I know that they will tell me to call the police or tell someone else. But I can't he said if I told anyone that he would kill me and my family and friends he also said he would that if I left. Oh well I got to go ice my eye hopefully by tomorrow it will be gone _

_Write more tomorrow _

_Alyssa Montez-Bolton 3 _

I woke up this morning and could barely open my right eye it was practically swollen shut. Boy was this going to be a long day. I have no idea how to hide my eye. I don't think even makeup could hide it.

"Alyssa come down for breakfast it's 6: 30 your bus will be here in 15 minutes"

"Coming Mom, One more minute" I only had one minute to come up with an excuse to give my mother and it had to be really good.

" Hola mami"

"Hola! Baby what happened to your eye?"

"Mom it's nothing"

"Nothing. Your eye is swollen shut. Did Jake do this to you?"

After she asked that I knew there was no point in lying to her so I told her the truth.

"Yes"

"Baby we have to report this to the police"

"Mom we can't tell the police he said he would kill me if I told anyone"

" Fine we won't go to the police but we have to tell your father and brother"

"Have you lost your freaking mind. There is no way in hell you are telling Dad and Alex"

"Baby we have to"

"No we don't have to, he doesn't care about me"

"Alyssa Gabriella Montez Bolton just because your father and I spilt up doesn't mean he doesn't care"

"Mom I have to get to school okay I will see you tonight"

"Baby I wont be home tonight or for the rest of the week. I have to go to California for work. But if anything happened you can go to Aunt Tay's and Uncle Chad's"

"Okay bye mom Love you"

"Bye Love you too"

After we said goodbye I started walking to West High where I knew the day wasn't about to get any better. Arrived at my locker where my boyfriend Jake was waiting for me. All I wanted to do at that moment was take my bag and run as fast as I could just so I wouldn't have to see him.

"Hey Aly"

"Hey Jake"

"Oh my gosh. What the hell happened to your eye? Are you ok"

I can't believe he just said that he certainly knows what happened to my eye. This is so frustrating he causes me all this pain and then plays it off like nothing happened.

"You know what happened to my eye. Just leave me alone"

After I had finished saying this I immediately regretted. Just looking at him I could tell I had really pissed him off

"Aly you are going to regret saying that. I will deal with you tonight"

"Okay I will see you tonight"

For the first time in my life I didn't want school to end because I knew as soon as school ended I would probably be hit again. Hopefully Angela the Cheer Coach would call an extra late practice and I wouldn't have to see Jake at all. But that would of required luck which has never been on side. After practice Jake walked me home. As soon as we got to my house and were inside I knew I was in trouble I could tell by his eyes.

"Baby what have I said about going against what I say and making a fool of me"

"I know I'm sorry I didn't mean too"

"Well you should have thought of that before you said it"

And before I knew I was lying face down on the ground.

"Stand the hell up you bitch"

I stood up and became his personal punching and kicking bag. By the time he was through with me I had a swollen eye, swollen lip, and bruises all over my arms, legs and my stomach. I knew I couldn't stay in this house any longer because if I did he would come back and hit me again. Then I remembered what my mother said "If I got in trouble I should go to Aunt Tay's and Uncle Chad's. So I got in my lime green buggy and started driving to there driveway. It was now or never and I feared if I didn't go in now I might not survive to get help again. I went up and rang the doorbell.


	2. Chapter 2

I rang the doorbell. And after I rang the bell I regretted it I turned to walk but was too late someone had answered the door.

"Who is there? Turn around you obviously wanted something so what do you want. Don't you know its dinner"

I turned around and looked her right in the face and said "Sorry Aunt Tay but my mom said I could come here if anything happen but if you don't want me here I can leave and go back home if you want."

"Aly I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

It was then she noticed the bruises and what had happened to my face.

"Aly what happened to your face. Ok you need to come inside right now and we will have your Uncle Chad check it out ok"

"Ok but we can't tell my dad what happened"

"Aly we have to what if you need to go the hospital"

"Then you can take me but he can't know"

"Chad can you come to the front door please"

Chad started walking to the front door where his wife was standing talking to a girl he didn't think he knew but didn't really know because she was turned away from him. She turned around and knew at once who she was. After all she looked exactly like her mother.

"Aly what happened to you"

"I can't tell you I can't tell anyone. I wish I could I really do but I can't."

"Aly I can't help you unless I know what happened."

"But if I tell you than he will find out and it would only get worse"

"Who is hurting you Aly?"

"My boyfriend Jake but its not his fault its mine I said stuff that I shouldn't of and I know how he gets when he gets angry"

"Jake did this to you? Aly don't blame yourself it isn't your fault. Aly where did he hurt you"

"Well he hit me in the eye, my jaw, pushed me across the floor, dragged me, kicked me in the stomach."

After I had finished saying this I finally realized how bad the situation with Jake really was and that when I snapped. The tears just started and I couldn't stop them. Like I told you before that I had no luck so at that moment when I had finally broke down Taylor and Chad son Junior and my brother and my father walked in the door. Even though I hadn't seen them in a year I still cared about them even if they didn't feel the same way.

"I am going to go home bye"

"Aly wait a minute you can't go home it isn't safe"

"Fine I will go to the guestroom. Aunt Tay remember our deal"

And after I said that I left and went to the guestroom. Of course I was being followed by my brother and Junior.

"Aly wait why are you here?"

"I am here because my mom isn't home at the moment and home isn't exactly the safest place."

"Why is mom hitting you. Moms boyfriend"

"No mom would never hit me and mom doesn't have boyfriend I just can't be at home right now."

" Aly then what happened. You don't get those kind of injuries from playing basketball or cheering."

"Alex it doesn't matter just go out and play basketball and stop pretending like you actually care when you don't."

"It does matter Aly you're my sister and your hurt and I would never pretend to care about you because I really do care."

"You care where were you when mom and dad got a divorce and mom wouldn't get out of bed to go to work or when she would cry herself to sleep or when I would cry myself to sleep because I couldn't make her feel better."

"I was busy dealing with dad and how he was feeling and don't blame me because I couldn't do everything I am only one person"

"Well I didn't need you then and I don't need you now so please leave me alone."

While I was having that heart to heart with my brother my Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chad were talking with my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would either of you two like to explain to me why my daughter is here and ran away as soon as me and Alex and Junior got here" with a little bit of anger and a lot of fear in his voice.

"Troy we can't really tell you. Not that we don't want to its just that we don't know the whole story so we couldn't tell you everything." Her voice wasn't coming off as confident as she had hoped it would.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on with my daughter" he said this so loud that the whole neighborhood could here him.

After he finished saying this Alyssa made her way down the steps and stood in front of her father for the first time in a year and just yelled at him like she had never yelled before.

"What daughter you don't have a daughter because if you had one you wouldn't of left her and her mother for a young bimbo. You wouldn't have destroyed the life she knew. She wouldn't of had to go to a school where everyone hated here because of who her father was. All of these things occurred you have no daughter and I have no father."

At the end of her little speech she broke out of her brother grip and ran out of the house and ran back home. Her brother and Junior following right behind her. She finally stopped running once she reached the park where her father used to take her and Alex when they were little.

"Aly are you ok?"

She looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Have you lost your mind do I look alright?"

"No, but I want to help."

"I don't need or want your help so leave me the hell alone."

"Aly I won't leave you alone you are in danger and I want to help you"

"The only way you can help is if you just leave me alone"

"We both know that's not what you want"

"yes it is. I am not getting attached to you and dad because once this is over I will never hear from you again"

"That's not true and you know it"

"Really than why haven't I heard from you or dad in the last year"

"That's not fair its not our fault you never answer the phone"

"Did you ever leave me a message"

"No. Aly what happened to you."

"I cant tell you. So just stop asking okay."

"I am not going to just stop asking you there is something wrong and I want to know what it is so just tell me."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you it's that I can't."

"Why can't you tell me what is going on."

"He swore if I told anyone that he would kill me and everyone I care about. No I can't tell you."

"Who made you swear?"

"My boyfriend Jake made me swear not to tell anyone that he hits me."

"Your boyfriend hits you, we have to tell dad."

"NO, You can't I wasn't even supposed to tell you so keep quiet."

Author Note Sorry it took so long to update but I will update every week from now on. Please review and tell me whether you like it or have any ideas. Thanks


End file.
